the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Sokovia
This story, Avengers: Battle of Sokovia, is the third story in the trilogy which is the Avengers against the minds of Samuel Sterns, the Leader. He's escaped their clutches once and can he do it again? Taking place on August Nineteenth, 2015, in Sokovia, the All-New All-Different Avengers head to Sokovia with the Helicarrier IV after finally locating the Leader who has the Tesseract in his possession, we also see the return of Hulk. A classic! Background Before the Battle, new members have recently joined the team such as Quicksilver and some members rejoined like Hawkeye; The Leader also took over most of Sokovia with the Cosmic Cube which has prompted The Avengers to assemble over the skies of Sokovia. Story Meeting in the Hellicarrier The story opens inside the Medical Helicarrier, Helicarrier IV, also referred to as The Mercy. The Avengers, or a majority, are sitting at a table with Tony at the head telling them what the mission is and what's happening. The Leader, Samuel Sterns, who led the team known as the Lethal Legion from weeks ago had escaped with the tesseract and fled to Sokovia where he's used it's mindcontrolling capabilities to take over some of the Sokovian Government and civilians building an army. Bruce's Return Interrupting their meeting as a mysterious figure, a voice from the staircase gains the attention. "Tony, always with his plans." He steps down revealing to be Bruce Banner, who has been M.I.A for several months trying to bond Hulk and him (which would result in Professor Hulk but his research failed). They all get up greeting him and the others eventually when they realize how it is, the Incredible Hulk. Who Quicksilver is a big fan of, Bruce then apologies for interrupting the meeting and they all go to sit down after some quick banter, Bruce goes to Hank quickly and tells him he's sorry for Janet's death as he hasn't seen him since they all found her corpse. The Leader's Interruption As the meeting continues with Tony very obviously stalling as he does not have a plan of attack, a loud BOOM! is heard shocking the Avengers, Quicksilver quickly does a search of the helicarrier looking for any damage but it's nothing. The Helicarrier's defenses and artillery shot the rocket out of the air, the Leader was firing at the Helicarrier trying to tell them to go back or kill them. Everyone quickly changes, in their own individual rooms of course, and return talking. Everyone has their own mission, Bruce states he can fly them (those who can't fly) as he received his pilot-license but he'll try not to interfere as a man who can control minds could easily cause trouble in contact with the Incredible Hulk. However he is later convinced, anyways, War Machine, Iron Man, and Vision plot to stop the incoming rockets as S.H.I.E.L.D can't hold for long then go to where it's being deployed from and stop them from firing completely while the others invade Sokovia and it's towns saving civilians and stealthily taking out the goons, however they will have to land far away due to Leader's probable defenses. And then, Avengers, go. Arriving in Sokovia After dealing with the heavy equipment of the Leader, the entire team meets, Banner with them as he was convinced by Namor, Black Panther, and Quicksilver who notably states he'd be a real bummer for not coming. Tony helps them with directions then they break, Tony and few going to where the rockets and shells are being fired from to stop that, and the others to the towns. While Bruce jogs behind as he's the only powerless one in his current state. Also he has a heavy bag of books and camping supplies and a knife, which makes his travel even slower, however King T'Challa U'Daku (Black Panther) stays behind as "no man shall be left behind." Attack on the Leader's Artillery The combined forces of Avengers: Tony (Iron Man), War Machine, Vision, and Quicksilver arrive to the area around the plant. Vision uses his abilities to look around then they invade, Quicksilver uses his speed to quickly destroy all technology as quick as possible while the others fight, Tony also assists by hacking the Leader while in combat showing how awesome he truly is, in his words. However trouble begins when the Trickshot is revealed, he escaped S.H.I.E.L.D's clutches at the Compound weeks earlier and stayed by Leader believing in the cause. He has an intense fight with Quicksilver and actually does well against the speedster but ultimately loses, War Machine flies him back to the helicarrier and plays tricks on him by dropping him and catching him sometimes, while doing this the others finish their task but without Vision. Vision leaves the scene to the other Avengers per-Tony's request as the job is "basically done" and they need more help as they've ran into trouble and believe more are near. Battle on the Bridge Vision's Arrival The Avengers, or the ones present at least, are finishing up an intense battle and Hawkeye is fixing his hearing aid. Now that lies ahead is the bridge which T'Challa believes will have heavy armed presence, they agree that this is likely and call in Vision as said previously. After some moments, Vision descends and Bruce Banner jogs towards them lining up with them, he pants exhausted as his bag is heavy, they all laugh a bit then begin to walk. While doing so they do find heavy armed presence and Bruce stops them seeing as they are all civilian, he grabs a book from his bag and begins to read in sokovian telling them that they come in peace, he is shot in the torso but thankfully T'Challa dashes infront taking the bullet. Then Hank, who's in his Giant-Man attire and is massive stands infront of T'Challa. While the Avengers stand ready and proud Bruce is another story, he falls to the ground and freaks out. T'Challa, Clint, and Hank Pym battle the goons while the others present try to calm Banner who's freaking out, before battle begins Bruce (in a hulk-like voice) screams at them to "Go!" as he believes if they are gone the less-stressed he will be. As the fight continues Clint rushes back also helping Bruce who calms down, T'Challa and Hank finish their battle and everyone goes forward, Clint walks with Bruce slowly with his hand on his shoulder helping him. Battle of Sokovia All the Avengers meet-up on a rooftop in a town directly next to the Leader's base, T'Challa begins to openly plan their way of attack and while this happens Bruce askes if Iron Man can boost him onto one of the higher buildings so he can be a little useful. Clint, who's been nice to Bruce so far says he can and passes him a grapple arrow, Bruce is then thrown onto the building unexpectedly by the arrow and Tony and everyone begin to prepare in-fear as nothing is heard or seen from Bruce, Clint is ashamed and embarrassed of his actions and Tony makes sure by telling some jokes. The Incredible Hulk Then into the skies is the Hulk screaming in anger and rage with a wide grin on his face as he loves action. T'Challa then begins to fix his plan as it originally was stealth-based, his new plan is that he will sneak into the labs while the Avengers and Hulk fight. Hulk doesn't care and doesn't hear the plan as he is in the sky, he then lands destroying a building just by landing and begins to fight the goons, Leader begins to prepare and grabs the Tesseract. Searching for the Tesseract Black Panther locates lots of good technology and equipment and takes note of it for later, meanwhile, the Avengers arrive to see Hulk has destroyed an entire watchtower already and leveled a building. Clint walks over attempting to calm Hulk who turns quieting down, Clint is happy as he's done it, he's stopped the Hulk. And then Hulk turns screaming extremely loud knocking Clint on his butt and it throws his hearing aid away, Hulk laughs then lunges back into the sky to battle. Quicksilver says its for the better as he loves seeing Hulk in action and it's the Hulk, he's a great ally. The Leader's Attempt Hulk returns however as King T'Challa studies the tesseract, but Hulk gets a memory of long ago when the Avengers originally formed (the story is "Loki's Invasion") and how the tesseract was used on him, he steals it from T'Challa and dropkicks it far away into the ocean, T'Challa then gets into an argument with Hulk trying to get him to throw him at where the tesseract is to get it, but his plan fails and Hulk throws him the opposite direction at a town. Quicksilver then states he likes Hulk a LOT! also sos is a faggot Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Iron Man stories Category:Namor Stories Category:Black Panther stories Category:Avengers Stories Category:Ant-Man Stories Category:Leader stories Category:Vision Stories Category:War Machine Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Trickshot Stories Category:Hawkeye Stories